Solving a three-dimensional structure of a biomacromolecule using X-ray crystallographic techniques Is a mulfi-step process and one ofthe major bottlenecks is obtaining a highly pure (>95%) and homogeneous (non-aggregated) protein sample. The goal In establishing a Protein Production Core facility Is to assist Invesfigators In expressing and purifying their proteln(s) of Interest in high yield, purity, and homogeneity. The proposed PPC will be equipped with modern equipment for growth of bacteria, yeast, and insect cells for expression of recombinant proteins. It will also house automated equipment for liquid column chromatography (FPLC) and analysis (electrophoresis). Users ofthe facility will be trained on the equipment by a staff manager. The PPC manager will oversee all maintenance and operafion ofthe facility and, in consultafion with the Core Director, will also have fiscal responsibility of ensuring that a reasonable costrecovery system is established in consultation with the PI, lAC and EAC. The PPC facility will be housed in the new Stephenson Life Sciences Research Center immediately adjacent to the OU X-ray core facility. The PPC wlll enhance overall productivity of not only COBRE and OSBN investigators but also the larger molecular biosciences community at the University of Oklahoma and other Institufions statewide.